For Simplicity's Sake
by Holy Philippine Empire
Summary: Not all romance stories have to be some kind of an epic quest to find your other half. In fact, most love stories are actually more subtle and mundane... but that doesn't make it any less meaningful. Issei x Ravel.


This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights, properties, and music used belong to their respective owners, publishers, artists, companies, and composers.

Please support the official release.

 **"For Simplicity's Sake"**

(Meeting)

Phenex. In demonology, the Phenex is a Great Marquis of the underworld; governing twenty legions of lesser demons under its territory. A teacher of numerous sciences, both natural and supernatural. A refined and romantic poet, believed to be very obedient to those lucky enough to conjure it. According to Johann Wier, he described the devil as radiant and awe-inspiring form of the immortal bird {Phoenix}.

"Hi. Can I take you're order?" a waitress politely asked, a pen and notepad ready in her palms. "Uh… yes. I'll have a hot cup of cocoa, please." I ordered timidly. The waitress simply nodded and made her way to fetch my drink.

I sighed. Closing my eyes, blocking the white noise of the ongoing rain outside the cafe shop I'm currently in. The cafe was having a slow day, leaving me and a few other couples as customers taking shelter and comfort in the form of a hot drink. My hands were shaking slightly, my finger tapping the wooden table anxiously. You might be wondering who the heck am I and why I am here? Well for starters, my name is Hyoudou Issei, a thirty-five year old Japanese man residing in a small yet lovely town of Kuoh. I have light brown hair, average height and build. I wear two round-rimmed glasses, but I can still see without it, its just correct my minor astigmatism.

Single, living alone in a modest yet well-furnished, two-story bungalow that I worked hard for. I'm also economics and social studies teacher in a Highschool Academy near my neighborhood. I get along with my students, they all seem to respect me; most of them were actually listening in my lectures.

Did I mentioned I'm single? Really, I've been so engrossed in my studies during my youth… I completely forgotten all about my love life. Never realizing until now that I felt really lonely whenever I came home from work. With the help of two of my longtime friends, they finally pressured me to set my foot back in the dating world. And here I am, waiting for someone that I found online from a dating site. I took my smartphone out of my pocket and opened the app and looking at the profile that managed to match with me.

' _Oh dear. Am I too early? Am I even in the right place? We did agreed meeting at 9pm…'_ I thought, biting my lip nervously. _'Maybe she stood up? Oh I knew this was a bad idea!'_

"Excuse me? Are you… Issei Hyoudou?" a feminine voice suddenly asked me. I looked up to see a pretty-scratch that- absolutely gorgeous woman before my presence. She was wearing a simple yet elegant black sweater, a modest red skirt with purple accents. Her long, blonde hair were tied rather neatly into twintails with large, drill-like curls, and red ribbon straps keeping them in place.

Her face was creamy white, not a pimple nor blemish in sight. Two dark blue eyes shone like glistening like sapphire jewels. Her body figure was… ahem… majestic to say the least. Overall, she could be a supermodel in one of those magazines that sell like hotcakes back then. I refrained from ogling too long, afraid from disrespecting… my date.

I shook my head absentmindedly, this has got to be some kind of a joke. How can such a beautiful woman like her be single? Oh well, I do believe my continued silence is starting to be rude. Common courtesy comes first afterall.

"Yes. My name is Issei… are you perhaps…" I stumbled, reaching for my phone, looking at my date's name in hurry. "Ravel Phenex?" The girl smiled lightly, nodding in affirmation. I offered her to seat with me, and she accepted. My eyes widened at how graceful were her movements, on her every action was composed and refined. As if it were practiced countless of times.

"Sorry." she started. "I got stuck in traffic from the highway and I ran into some few unexpected mishaps due to the rain. I apologize for any inconvenience." I raised my hands dismissively. "No! It's no trouble at all. I… you look great, actually." I sheepishly complimented.

"Thank… you." the cheeks flushed a little red. Then, silence took over the two of us. We didn't even noticed that my order had been delivered by the waitress. It was horribly awkward if you asked me. I didn't expected that such a pretty girl matched up with me! Damn this nerves, I couldn't think of anything to break the ice; as if my brain was clogged up and refused to say something. I feel like an idiot.

The blonde woman squirmed, giving me the idea that she too was uncomfortable with our lack of dialogue. "Let's start with something small then. Let's ask each other questions and get to know each other more." she suggested with confidence. "Let me start, I'm Ravel S. Phenex; but I prefer if you would address simply as Ravel. I'm as a manager in one of family's businesses in Kuoh."

I smiled, enamored by her surprising show of self-assurance. "I'm Hyoudou Issei, but you could call me Issei. I'm just a History teacher working the Academy near here." I replied in a gentle manner. "Age?"

"25." she answered. I drank slowly from my cocoa timidly. Curse my foggy memory! I forgot I saw her age from her profile; there's a ten year age gap between us. "I'm 35… I hope that won't be a problem, right?" she shook her head in response. "Not at all, but I'm surprised. You're quite young for your age." Ravel's words flattered me; causing me to blush slightly. I blinked. Here goes nothing… "I'm glad to finally meet you, Ravel." I offered my hand in anticipation. "I'm hoping that we'll hit it off."

(Misunderstandings)

The school bell just rang, symbolizing the end of the school day. The hallways were bustling with excitement. Already discussing their plans for he weekend. The teachers were also rewinding and finishing some assignments in their faculty room.

"Ah, Issei! You're packing up earlier." an old co-teacher remarked as she saw the brunette fixing his folders, documents, and other things; wearing an infectious smile while whistling a happy tune.

"It seems I am, Mrs. Lee! I have something to take care later this evening." he replied back while wiping some sweat from his forehead, adjusting his glasses.

"Based on your cheerful look on your face, may I guess that it's special today?" Hyoudou agreed. "You could you say that." his grin never faltering. The old lady chuckled at the young one's attitude. "Of course. You take care and enjoy your weekend! Heaven knows how stressful this past days were, make sure to get plenty of rest."

Issei then slinged his bag around his back at, he took a long, deep breath before heading to the door. The action was all too reminiscent for Mrs. Lee, reminding her of the good old days.

"Oh to be young again." Mrs. Lee joked with a suppressed chuckle.

Issei was humming a light tune as she sliced some vegetables; all the while listening music in his headphones in his own kitchen. He placed his knife down, before suddenly gazing at his silver, wrist watch. It was a gift from Ravel, and to his unflinching surprise… also his girlfriend for over a year. He sighed in contentment. Laughing to himself for a few seconds.

"Dear God. To think I'm actually nervous while cooking." his heartbeats was erratic and beating like there was no tomorrow. Issei had been preparing for this day since the past few weeks; unadulterated excitement fueling his thoughts. It was their first anniversary as a couple afterall. A year of dating, a year of being intimate with another, a year of sharing your daily experiences and stories, a year of being really in love.

Yes, there was some little fights here and there; but it only made them cherish each other more. Besides, it's normal for any couple to have a few disagreements; and being with a colorful woman like her… it's definitely worth it.

He looked at the wall clock, indicating it was Seven O' Clock. She shrugged at the time was still early. Nothing to be alarmed about. "Still early." he mumbled.

Ravel Phenex had a rough day. She gripped her head, massaging her temple in a effort to ease her growing migraine. She had been hammered with consecutive meetings, inspections, and business trips for the past month; she had been dreading to have some downtime for a long time.

Currently, she was having a conference meeting together with her brothers regarding a one-sided merger with a smaller, yet persistent company. The owners were quite resilient, prideful even in the face of their business being absorbed by their rivals.

"Now, Mr, Ruval. I believe that based on our current standings, this merger will only benefit… " a portly man tried to persuade her brothers in a broken deal.

One of her brothers, Riser just looked over some of the company's background that his research team gave him with a skeptical look. Ravel just stared at the aspiring man with an unimpressed and cold glare.

A gentle hand woke her up from her angry stupor. "Hey. You can sit this one out; we can handle this." a soft voice suggested. It was Yubelluna, Riser's wife, sporting an empathetic twinkle.

"If you say so." and with a subtle yawn, she casually left the conference room, excusing herself from the boring meeting. _"Stupid privileged cunts…"_ she swore.

She raised her arm before slowly stretching it to relieve her joints. "Damn I'm beat." Ravel walked in a tired manner, basically dragging her heels towards the parking lot. She had enough of the meetings, and other responsibilities. The next time she'll return to work is after a long vacation.

Oh yes… vacation… rest… sleep. Those were the thoughts currently circulating in her mind. Her soft, silky, and warm bed.

"Hmm… what's taking her so long?" Issei muttered to no one in particular. He had already started eating away her food. The temptation of eating while the meal was hot had won over his patience. The candles had already ran out of wax and burned off. The whole romantic setting had already been ruined and wasted.

Issei looked at the clock one final time. It was exactly midnight.

His normally relaxed demeanor had dissipated. A tiny vein popped in her head; he gritted her teeth in sadness. He sighed dejectedly.

"I guess she's still in her meetings afterall. To think I expected she would remember…" he murmured in disappointment.

Issei stood up and brought all the plates and placed it all in the sink in one swift motion. He gently took any leftovers and placed it in tinfoil; already thinking about reheating it tomorrow.

"Such a shame." he tried to laugh at himself.

He understands, he must, and he will. What's important is that they can value their anniversary next time. Besides, it's not even a wedding anniversary; its just a sentimental occasion.

Well, those were the words that kept telling himself. Instead of being angry, feigning indifference; he started washing the dishes.

"May as well reprimand her, tomorrow. Better not waste the rest of my weekend in a sour mood." he blabbered in silent discontentment.

He bit his lip as removed the sauce stains on the pot.

"Maybe next year, Hyoudou. Maybe next year."

Through his dismay, he failed to hear the faint click of the front door, opening to let the other occupant of their apartment.

"Hey, Issei." a tired yawn echoed through the room, revealing a disheveled Ravel Phenex. He business attire already wrinkled, her skirt was adorned with coffee stains.

" _She_ _finally made it home._ Issei remarked silently. His former anger already gone in favor of snickering at his girlfriend's dog tired appearance. Taking comfort in atleast seeing her home safe.

"How's you're meeting?" he asked. Ravel groaned. "Terrible! The deal merger was painstakingly unnecessary babbles! You should've seen how-"

Issei laughed, removing his glasses and placing it on the nearest desk. "You're just sleep-deprived. I'll help on he bed." he mused, all he while hugging her tightly. "Had you eaten?"

"Too tired to eat. Need… bed." she drawled.

Issei then helped her to the bedroom. He switch the lights on, illuminating in the hallway and gently positioned her in the bed. He then abruptly stopped in a daze. Staring at the laying blonde.

"Hey." Issei called. Ravel opened her dark blue eyes, a stare was the thing Issei got. After a long, unforgiving pause, the girl finally responded, albeit sleepily.

"Hey…"

But she was interrupted.

"Happy First Anniversary Ravel." he quietly mocked. His tone was devoid of any venomous, sarcastic, or demeaning tone. Just plain mockery and joking manner.

"Issei..." she turned to face him, she eyed at him in a guilty manner and was just about exclaim apologies. Issei stopped her.

"I made your favorite, heat it up tomorrow if you want to eat it. Also, you're doing the dishes for the rest of the week."

"Issei... I am so sorry. I seriously tried to-"

"I understand. You have your own career to worry about. Besides, remember our promise? We both tolerate each other, okay. You deal with my shit, I'll deal with your shit." the history teacher reprimanded, while fiddling with his wrist watch.

"I'm just going to end this dramatic bullshit and make this quick." Issei stared at her, brown eyes meeting dark blue.

"Don't blame yourself. I expected too much for the wrong reason; that was my own error. You can't just teleport in an instant."

The feisty Phenex just lowered his head in shame.

She made a long pause, thinking on what words to say.

"I still love you anyway. I'm not even mad anymore at this point. I have cursed you enough tonight." Issei said before laughing.

"Not really what I wanted but..."

"Happy Anniversary, Issei." he lightly joked.

"Haha, took the words right out of my mouth. Just come here and hug me already and let's eat that cake later!"

"Gladly. I'm going to make it up to you, Issei." she solemnly proclaimed as he hugged her tightly.

"We good, right?" she asked while still hugging her "husband".

"Yup. We good." he replied.

Issei then formed a toothy grin; Issei fully embracing her slender form while the effects of sleep slowly consumed the Phenex.

"I promise. I'll make it up to you. I'll cook for the entire month!" she said in a guilty tone. Issei laughed.

"I'm sure you would, Ravel."

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

Issei carefully closed the door and left Ravel to enjoy her much deserved rest. They can talk about their anniversary mishap tomorrow. He formed a small cough to relieve his tension as he'll just watch some television.

"You're still an asshole for forgetting though." he added, earning him a feminine groan.

(Unity)

Ravel Phenex had it all despite her young age. Good looks, a healthy relationship with all of her siblings, a respectable amount of cash in her bank accounts, spoiled by both of her parents, and one of the most influential First Seat in the academy's history as a best buddy.

She was set for life! The youngest of the Phenex family was living the dream of many people, men admired her from a far like a sculpture of Aphrodite, women were gnashing their teeth in envy, resorting to gossiping instead.

Ravel really had it all.

 _"You should really stop with the bragging. Vanity is such a meaningless and annoying trait of_ _yours'_ _."her mother_ _advised as he signed some papers._

 _I will mom_ _You don't have to rub it in; besides, Ise likes me being vain._ _Ravel_ _retorted with a fanged smirk._

 _A small vein popped in the White Knight's forehead as he glared at his friend._

 _"That is so low, even for you."_

She shrugged at those memories with a snort.

Se had it all. Se was aware and proud of it. Everything she wants, will be given to her on a silver platter. "Oh... god..." a boyish moan was heard. Ravel's grin grew larger as she began to maneuver her tongue gracefully in a very peculiar spot.

Out all of her accomplishments, Ravel decided that the one she was most proud of finally… done the dirty with her lover.

"Ravel... when did you get so..."

"I had practice." she warmly responded. Her tongue never ceasing in licking the almost foreign object. Ah Issei, a man at first glance, seems average and bland; but when you'll get to know him more intimately. He's anything but.

When she first saw him at that cafe, she thought that he was just a bland, hopeless man; hoping to find someone out of desperation… which is partly true if she were to base his reaction when he first saw her. Seeing his adorable and anxious face as he tried to be cool in front of her was just sublime.

Her pace quickened, her mouth enveloping more of his member and began to bob her head back and forth, making Hyoudou groan in delight. Ravel then started to massage her left breast, earning her a lustful gaze from her lover.

Hyoudou Issei, a simple and well meaning teacher on the outside, a fiery and loving man with a character. A man who was subtle with his words yet so explosive in his actions. So eager to listen and so eager to please her with a big grin on his complacent face.

He has pride, like all Japanese men are; but can be so humble when the situation calls for it. An observant partner, a empathetic lover, and a loyal best friend. What more can she ask for? When they enjoyed their first date and agreed for another. Ravel could always remember the idiotic dance the brunette made after escorting her back home.

"You're so beautiful." he complimented.

Ravel smirked. When she started to go more dates with him, every little trip at the park, every visit at the same cafe shop… she began to really enjoy his company.

Issei was dense as a rock, she found out after sleeping at his house for a night. When she finally started to flirt openly with him, feminine charms did nothing and only earned her a strange look from his brown eyes.

 _"What are you doing?" he_ _bluntly_ _questioned while flipping some eggs._

 _"I'm biting your ear, silly!" she answered as she continued to mockingly gnaw at his earlobe._

 _"Well, if you want this eggs earlier, you can stop that_ _and let me finish_ _." a distracted_ _Hyoudou_ _said, oblivious to her advances._

 _But she was very persistent. She_ _kept on pestering with him until her message was relayed clearly_

She complimented on his physique (albeit lacking) and hobbies (quite nerdy), finding anything useful for her to exploit. Then she started physically touching him, giving him short hugs and and cheek pinching was enough to turn him into a blushing storm.

And during Christmas Eve... she finally snatched him with an adrenalized kiss under a romantic starry night, she finally had him into her clutches.

She released her grip on Issei's appendage and moved upwards to face him.

They locked eyes, a dreamy look in both of their faces.

The first few weeks of their "official relationship" was quite tame. Simply holding hands and light pecks on the cheek seemed to be sufficient. It was obvious that she was the more dominant of the pair. But Ravel wanted more. So began to rub her hand at his thigh seductively when no one was around, Hyoudou just went through the motions after that ordeal. The relationship then turned more affectionate and physical when Issei finally turned his mind into the gutter. Finally catching on.

Issei now stared at her slender form with wide eyes and blushing cheeks.

The History Teacher then kissed her, hungrily fighting with her tongue.

 _"She tastes like raspberries..."_ he thought.

"Mhm." she sneaked a moan.

 _Ravel… I can't accept this._ _Issei_ _said as he_ _opened a si_ _l_ _ver watch from a leather case_

 _Oh don't be_ _! I made it especially for this_ _occasion_ _Ravel_ _encouraged, while also waiting her own squid to finish cooking._

He was so pleasant, so reliable, so... nice to be around. She of all people didn't realized she could fall for that man so badly. Ravel thought it was only going to be a momentary fling for her.

But she noticed, she terribly noticed that whenever she saw him talking with any attractive girl, especially when said attractive girl may or may not be flirting… she had the desire to threaten the girl with murder. It was also the time that Ravel found out that she was a clingy type. She knew she had it bad for him.

" _Who was that girl?!"_

" _What girl? You mean Mirana, my colleague? She's just a-"_

" _We'll see about that!" Ravel taunted like a brat, glaring at the oblivious teacher that was talking to "HER" Issei. Leaving behind a dumbstruck Hyoudou behind her._

The two lovers were happily kissing in an expensive King-sized bed in Ravel's apartment. As the kissed deepened, Issei suddenly broke the lip lock and dived straight for her neck.

"Ah!~" she gasped.

He pursued her neck with great vigor, sucking it deeply. The sneak attack catching her off guard, the aggressive pressure in her neck was going straight to her core. Pleasure taking over pain, making her feel hot down under.

She began to pant.

"Issei!~" she shouted his name once more. she was fully enjoying every moment seeing her brash, uncouth junior dominating her in the bed. Issei stared at the result from his efforts. His grin when he saw the blonde woman being reduced into blushing and out-of-breath school girl.

"I want you..." she whispered. Hyoudou's smirk turned into a lustful grin as he heard her small voice of permission. She laid the voluptuous red head comfortably. He grinder her for a few seconds, letting his member harden and prepared for a party.

"What do you want this time?" he asked with a teasing hint.

"No... we did that last week... how about a simple one today." she inquired.

"Oral again?" Ravel suggested.

"That's for next week though." Issei bluntly retorted.

"Want me to be your little cowgirl again?"

He growled.

"I want to be the one working this time."

"I have an idea." she said in a sultry tone. Issei raising an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Dominate me..." Ravel deadpanned while slumping the bed, her legs outstretched even further. Her eyes telling her lover to follow her.

"What?"

"Do what you like. Dominate me tonight. I'm in the mood for some kind of a role-play." the young Phenex said as she formed a knowing finger in her mouth. Issei could only shake his head in amazement.

"Well, come on, lover boy, dominate me now!"

She gazed at Issei for any reaction but only found a stony stare at her. Issei then began to massage her thigh as he contemplated on his next actions.

A controlled release of breath was heard. A smirk that was truly predatory, the woman can already see… no, feel the lust at his face.

"Well, are you sure about that Ravel? Can you handle it?" he taunted.

"Oh? You want me to be serious eh? Fine."

Issei was practically waiting in anticipation. The normally collected Phenex could say the most arousing things when in the heat of the moment.

She sucked some air to refresh her lungs.

"Oh Daddy!~ I've been very bad!~ Please punish me now~ " she proclaimed as she clasped her arms around his neck.

"... Ra…Ravel…"

Her body was suddenly pulled closer after the long silence. Her breasts colliding with the broad and tight chest of the older man.

"Damn it! Every word you say gets me so turned on!"

"What? No teasing this time?" Issei mocked, trying to act smug but failing as she released another aroused sound.

Well it was true. The rich girl planned to tease him a bit longer but that idea was already forgotten from the moment the word "daddy" was spoken.

"Ah Ravel!" he moaned. Issei finally felt the sensation of his tip entering the blonde beauty.

Inch by inch, slowly but surely, she was being penetrated with her full consent. She loved every moment of her boyfriend doing this when the mood strikes.

"Ah! Ravel! You're so tight!" he complimented as he finally pushed the last inches in her being.

"Guahh!~" she felt complete, her special place all wrapped up against his member.

She could feel something warm and lovely was oozing inside her, she was trying to best to not cum yet. She wanted this to last a lot longer than the last time.

"I must say. This never gets old." she commented as she felt the full brunt of being penetrated.

This was her favorite part. "AHHHHHH!~"

He started pounded her like it was no tomorrow. It was simple yet effective missionary position. Her breasts jiggled with every force as the bed began to rock back and forth.

"Ah!~ Issei!~" she exclaimed. Ravel could only remember like it was only yesterday that she found out that her lover had a little weird fetish.

In hindsight, it _was_ only yesterday that she found out.

Loud moans were released as Hyoudou's pace became more faster and aggressive. She was suddenly flipped around, her heavenly backside in full display for the other redhead to gawk at. She gripped at the bed sheets for much needed support as her pussy was being penetrated with pure ecstasy. She felt a stingy yet pleasurable sensation in her ass as it was being playfully slapped by Issei.

She welcomed it whole, the ass slapping that Issei was spoiling her, every pump was truly a heavenly feeling. Being dominated was a great way to liven things up in the bedroom.

"So... tight..."

Ravel gulped as he said those words and tightened her grip on the mattress.

Ah, with only few words, the normally calm yet playful Phenex was drooling and screaming like a mad dog.

"Keep going- ahh!" she screamed. The Phenex was again attacked the neck, the sharp teeth sinking into her like a vampire. It was painful yet felt right. It only added the excitement as her body was being ravished accordingly.

"Ah! Keep! Go…Going!" she failed to finish as the familiar wave of pleasure was now forming at her core.

Issei's pace doubled, nay... tripled in speed and ferocity. His libido not even faltering for a second. The simple and cocky Hyoudou Issei, the wholesome Nippon, was now blistering machine of an animal.

"Issei! Issei! Issei!" Ravel shouted as she was rudely flipped again, this time, her front was visible to him once more.

A large, twitching hand was again fondling her hardened nipples with great fervor. He moaned as he played with her delightfully sized-C cups.

"Oh wow, Issei... so bold." An aroused voice called out.

Issei continued to fondle her breasts seductively. It was one of the first times he initiated the first move.

"I love your breasts, Ravel!" he roared, quickening his massage.

She moaned, her knees getting weak from the gesture. "There not as big as Nakiri's... or that meat girl..." she tried to play it off. Issei's groping caught her by surprise, managing to let her leak some insecurities she tried her best to hide.

"Nah. As long they are your's, it's the best for me, Senpai." He groaned as he twisted her left nipple.

"Ra..Ra…Ravel!" Issei cheered, completely gone feral as Ravel called out his name. She was reaching her limit now. She was already waiting for it. One large thrust was all he needed to do before she breaks.

Issei replied with an aroused grunt. He pried away Ravel's hip and elevated it even higher, shocking her withe electrified thrusts. He was never this aggressive before.

"Issei... ah so aggressive~"

Issei raised an eyebrow and planned to continue his tirade before a splendid sensation was felt in her lower region.

His pummeled her again, this being more pronounced with greater force. She was being torn in half at this point. "Ravel!" This was her limit, all he needs is to release everything and-

A wordless cry was left Issei's lips as she felt the fast waves of semen enter her. She felt spasms under his cock, unconsciously tightening around it. Lightning turning into a blistering typhoon as she continued to convulse in fiery liquid causing her vagina to endlessly milk every last drop. Her vision was starting to become cloudy, her last remaining strength was gone in a flash.

The orgasm continued for a few more seconds as the last rounds of semen finally entered her. This was going to be sore little cat tomorrow.

"Guahh!" she squealed as she lost her grip in the bed sheets and only wrapped her arms tightly around his stomach.

It was so much, Issei had to reserves alright. Her vagina twitched as ravel's cock finally left her with a sloppy, wet collapsed on the bed with a loud thud. Breathless.

"I fucking... love it when you do that... Issei" she swore.

"Oh... yes… it was..." Issei moaned, the once formal honorific between them was now an affectionate term.

Yes, he was truly Ravel's favorite accomplishment. A fun and worthwhile prize that she won. A prize to be loved and cherished... and enjoyed. "Round two?" he immediately asked for permission but was already stroking her weakened leg.

Ravel could only nod as she was carried way with two, strong arms towards the bathroom door. "Let's shower first though." Issei expressed in joy, lifting his girlfriend in bridal style.

(Simplicity)

"Hey Ravel, how's my favorite general manager doing? Looks like you're having a blast!" a boisterous voice boomed, startling its receiver from her supposed stupor. A loud thud echoed as the mountain of paperwork toppled on the carpet floor.

"Hyoudou, you little pest! Look what you made me do!" Ravel retorted in exasperation, her left eye twitching. Plaguing her is a supreme effort over the temptation of seriously injuring the man before her desk. And a few seconds of inner turmoil, her resolve triumphed; opting to a few mumble curses and reorganized her workload.

The man, wearing his ever beloved dress shirt, grinned sheepishly at the fuming blonde and scratched his cheek nervously at the mess he made. "Sorry! Let me help you, then," he chuckled."You better!" Ravel huffed, hands reaching down to the floor while her eyes were still glaring at the him.

It's been three years since they first started dating. The formerly meek and shy Issei Hyoudou was now brave to be more intimate with his long-term girlfriend.

"I'm sorry for making you mess up your papers! Now, are we good?"

The headmistress didn't respond. Her papers now settled, an expensive fountain pen on her hand, finally writing her "sacred" reports. Not sparing a glance on her rebel partner.

"Ravel." he teased. Silence. "Ravel." More silence.

"Are you seriously going to be immature about this?"

Ravel continued to write her drafts, a small smirk starting to form in her lips at her colleague's annoyance. Oh yes, she was having her revenge today.

"Oh look! There's a dirty insect on your head!"

 _'Hah! Not going to fool me this time!'_

"Hey! Did you do something with your hair?"

' _Not Listening.'_ she told herself.

"I like it! Especially on your new braids! It has cleaner and more serious look for you!"

 _'Not Listening.'_

"No, really! It accentuates your lovely eyes more. Those slighted parts of your bangs makes your face look thinner."

 _'If you think to can flatter me with such indignant-'_

"Also. It makes you sexier than ever." Issei proclaimed, his golden orbs practically gleaming with mischief.

"You perverted beast!" Ravel stammered, her composed silence shattered instantaneously. Cheeks already flushing like a ripe tomato, it felt like her body is going limp as her amethyst eyes were glaring with mock fury.

Issei's grin never waned. "It's true! It gives you a more mature look. I love it!"

"You idiotic buffoon!"

The brunette waved his hands in front of him defensively. An amused expression on his arrogant face. "Besides. What's wrong complimenting your girlfriend? Especially when it's true!"

Oh, they were currently dating as well. It was a funny story actually.

"First you interrupt my work, now you're haggling me with your dirty thoughts! You're really testing my patience here, Hyoudou!" she pouted.

"Don't be like that. I know that you love me too much to hate me. And it breaks my heart when you were ignoring me earlier." He dramatically clutched his chest with one hand, but she failed to notice Issei going behind her.

Ravel was planning to dish out some physical punishment but stopped when two arms snaked around her waist. A surprised squeak escaped her lips. The Phenex heiress would have lashed out but was interrupted when Issei tightened his hold over her frame.

"I just missed your arrogant face, you know?" Ravel gritted her teeth, wanting to strangle the Highschool teacher. "You've been busy for the past few months now." The blonde stopped her resistance and released a tired sigh. "I am taking over my brother's position, Issei."

A soft bubble of happiness exuded in him, relishing the moment when the harsh female said his name with a hint of longing.

"I know about that, silly. I've been busy, too. I just want to spend some quality time with you. That's all. But I'm serious on the new hairstyle, loving those braids by the way." he chuckled, still hugging the blushing blonde from behind.

"Yubelluna helped me braid it." she muttered quietly.

"Well, Yubelluna did great. Never knew you could be more beautiful," he complimented.

Ravel smiled at the contact.

"Let's go somewhere fun! There's a new tea shop near the fairgrounds. My friends recommended me… well, my married friend mostly," he offered.

Ravel's small smile turned into a disappointed frown. "I would love to, but I have a business meeting with one of our sponsors and-"

"Then cancel it," he interjected, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't just cancel-"

"It would only be a half-hour. I heard they make a mean Hokkaido blend. Even Vali got addicted to it."

"This is an important-"

"I don't see why you can't cancel it."

"Would you stop interrupting my sentences."

Issei rose an eyebrow at her persistence. "Please?" he pleaded with a pout. Ravel didn't give another retort.

With a heavy sigh, he regrettably relinquished his hold over the granddaughter of Senzaemon. "Okay. Okay. I know my limits. I'll be off now." Hyoudou then offered a wave and slowly headed for the exit.

Ravel bit her lip, an uncomfortable feeling in her gut seeing a dejected boyfriend leaving.

"Wait! You said it would be thirty minutes, right? I'll just have one of my secretaries informed I'm going to be late."

Issei turned around, a triumphant smirk plastered on his face. "You won't regret it!" he boasted.

"Wait! I need to change first."

Issei blinked at her dumbly. She was wearing her usual business uniform and a black scarf around her neck.

"Oh, please! You look good in anything! Let's go!"

"Tada!" he exclaimed, extending an arm towards the small yet homey cafe before them. It was only a one-storey building with a wooden rood adorned on top. It was in the middle of one of cherry blossom's many gardens, giving it a serene and nature aesthetic. A wide sign had the title of "Star of the North Cafe" proudly displayed on the front. Both of them proceeded to enter the establishment in haste, their time was limited of course.

"Good morning! A table for two, perhaps?" a bubbly waitress greeted with a large smile, she was wearing a stereotypical maid outfit, but her apron seems to be a little too familiar for the Phenex Heiress.

"Sorry. We're in a bit of a rush, so we'll b having a coffee frappe and your special jasmine!" Issei replied. The employee took out her order pad and began to list down their beverages."One chocolate coffee frappuccino and one steaming Jasmine blend, coming right up! It'll be ready in a few minutes, so I recommend you to sit in one of our benches and enjoy the view of the Gardens!" she cheered, leaving the couple alone for the time being to get their orders.

"This cafe seems a little bland, honestly." Ravel haughtily admitted.

"Everything homely seems to be bland for you, Ravel. Besides, this cafe is owned by Isshiki, he invested in this little joint and having most of its ingredients from local farms here." Hyoudou explained

"That explains the waitress' bear apron." she muttered softly, still confused on their senior's eccentric behavior.

"Of course! Senpai loves that apron, it's only normal he's going to use it for his business ventures." he cheekily retorted.

After getting their drinks, the couple decided to lounge around in of the outdoor garden's benches, fully enjoying the calming view of its trees, bushes, and flowers

"I take it back, Issei. This place is relaxing and calming. The brew is quite exquisite. It kinda feels like the old cafe we always placed our dates back then."

He let out a soft chuckle. "Told you won't regret it."

And they sat there, one hand clasping the others'. The afternoon wind was warm, the weather was sunny, with not a cloud in the sky. It was pure bliss for the stressed Ravel.

"You got a little something on your lip, Ravel. Here let me…"

"Huh? Where-" Issei surprised her with a soft kiss, laughing at her cute reaction.

They had been in a relationship for four years now. There was a lot of changes between them, but their attraction and love was still the same.

"You- you tricked me!" Ravel frowned, but that didn't last long. She just smiled, taking the sweetness of the lip contact and engraving it in her memories. Yes, these were the moments that made her term of being the Director of large company, bearable and enjoyable."This is nice."

Ravel, flicking one of her braided hair strands and leaned closer to her boyfriend. Her head resting on his shoulder for support.

Issei smiled at her affection. He never expected, that in a span of a year, Phenex Ravel, the woman that seemed to be way out of his league…was now snuggling his neck, wearing a happy and contented smile.

"What about your meeting? We only have a few minutes left."

Ravel scoffed. Her head still resting on his dependable shoulder, she gazed lovingly at the Issei. "What meeting?"

And with that. They just sat there, enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Ravel."

"Yes? What now?"

"Let's get married." he casually answered.

"Wait…What!?"

Author's Note:

It's just a draft. I'm guessing this story has a lot ungrammatical errors so... apologies. This is a draft I made on a whim. I hope you at least enjoyed this little plot bunny of mine.

So if anyone's asking. Ravel is best manager. Ravel is best girl.

Have a Nice Day.


End file.
